


veritas

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: Ignoct Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: “Things are going to be different from now on.”For Ignoct Week Day 8: "Sacrifice"/"Watching the dawn"





	veritas

“Things are going to be different from now on.”

His king stands in the throne room, haloed by the light that streams through where a wall once stood. Ignis understands. He recalls the cool air in this room, even under the vaults of sunlight, the ever-present tension that filled this place, entwined with the spark of magic. Here, so many ideals were compromised, so many worthy things sacrificed, all in the name of the fragile thread of hope that led into the future.

And he had been the one to cut that thread.

Not that he regrets it for a moment. Even if he had been turned away and cast out as a traitor, even if the Gods themselves had punished his hubris, even if his body had turned to ash to pay the blood price— he would regret none of it, so long as Noctis lived. But instead, even his wildest wishes had been granted. He isn’t sure who he has to thank for it, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

_ For all of this. _ He presses a kiss to the ring on his King’s hand, and another to the silver-horned crown that sits on his temple. His childhood friend, now the King of Kings, the savior of humanity, replete with the light of the Gods. Regality becomes him, righteousness settles on his shoulders like a mantle, and the same familiar smile still crinkles the corners of his eyes.

_ To stand by your side and guide you. To kneel at your feet and serve you. Always. _ In the end, it’s all he’s ever wanted. No greater happiness could exist.

And that's why he's surprised when a hand reaches up and fingers curl firmly around the nape of his neck, pulling him off balance. When hot breath ghosts across his cheek and lips press firmly against his. There's a sting as the hand adjusts and tugs at the hairs on the back of his neck, a hint of baked strawberries and powdered sugar meets his tongue. A low groan that he realizes is resonating in his own chest, a quiet laugh that sends vibrations across to his own lips. The kiss deepens and he finally moves, to lean in, helpless to deny this. It's all he can do to keep his knees firm underneath him. The stars move for them now.

He raises a hand to trace reverent fingers over Noct's cheek, brush back a mussed strand of hair behind his ear, and then seizes him, like he's been starving all this time. One hand bunches at the back of Noct's suit jacket, under his mantle, the other cradles the back of his head. He stops for air, but only briefly, content to drown in this. Their movements, cautious at first, are growing rough, desperate, clumsy, wet noises of skin on skin.  _ Undignified, _ he thinks, and then proceeds to not give a damn.

They part, after an amount of time that seems all-consuming and yet far too short. Eyes sparkling, Noct bounces up off his heels to press his forehead against Ignis’ and Ignis nuzzles back, damp strands of hair pressed between their foreheads, breathless. He takes Noct’s hands in his own and squeezes.

Noct looks down at their hands, then back up at him. The same boy he met in this spot all those years ago, the one and only True King— they inhabit the same place seamlessly, with no contradiction. Of course Ignis feels the same way. It’s never changed. Only grown.

Noct smiles, easy and careless, yet true. His voices rumbles lower than before, but with the same, teasing, lightness.

“Told you. It’s gonna be different.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus we end Ignoct week. It's been fun.


End file.
